The Tetsunosuke Rumble
by dekinut
Summary: A RinkaSeishiro fic... err... somewhat. Greatly involves Tetsunosuke in it though. XD


The Tetsunosuke Rumble 

It was late in the afternoon when Rinka noticed that the fridge was surprisingly wiped-out. After making a checklist and budgeting, she went to the guest's room where Seishiro is supposed to be sleeping. As she approached the room to tell Seishiro to watch over her house for a while, she saw Seishiro from the windowsill. He was sitting under the pine tree with his head leaning on the tree trunk. Immediately, she ran outside with an angry expression.

She kicked Seishiro's legs lightly.

Seishiro, with his eyes half-opened turned to Rinka's direction and mumbled a few incomprehensible words. This only made Rinka even more furious and kick him a few more and a bit harder this time.

"Whaaat?" Seishiro yawned.

"What your face sleepyhead!"

Seishiro blinked for a couple of minutes then asked, "What did I do?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Rinka shouted with her fists almost ready to punch the boy that just woke up from his sleeping beauty routine.

"What did I do?" Seishiro repeated.

"Make a guess… Damnit."

"What did I do?"

"Make and guess and hell, stop repeating that stupid question again and again!"

"I don't have time for guessing games!"

"WELL! AT LEAST I HAD TIME TO FIX THE GUEST ROOM JUST FOR YOU.. AND YOU! ARGH!" Rinka walked off to go back in the house.

Seishiro didn't understand. He was wondering why Rinka had fixed the room for him in the first place. He stood up. "Rinka!"

Rinka looked back at him. At first, Rinka was kind of excited on how Seishiro was going to apologize for what he did, but then after looking at the spot where Seishiro was seated earlier, an enraged wind flew past Seishiro.

"Uhh?" Seishiro eyed the samurai girl.

There were a few left over food scattered on the grass. Potato chip bags, no-cook noodle containers and some rice too.

"So Seishiro Kuki's the culprit for the missing food in MY fridge. The fridge in MY house… MY… being the keyword. MINE." Rinka didn't fail to emphasize that it was a big mistake to hoard all the food in her kitchen.

"You can't do anything now, you kno-"

"GOOD ANSWER! That's a good way to apologize, Seishiro." Rinka said in a pissed out tone.

"You don't expect a person like me to say that stupid apology word." The boy looked away but his face looked as if he was proud of what he did.

"Right." Rinka turned around to go back and get her checklist ready. 'We'll see…'

"Where are you going?"

"To town to buy groceries in replacement for all the ones you ate."

"If you want to, I'd be the one to go out and buy the groceries."

Somehow, Rinka appreciated the thought but she didn't want the food to be eaten by Seishiro again. But that's not only the reason why she wants to be the one to go and buy the foodstuff, she wanted Seishiro to stay at home to watch over Tetsunosuke. Taking care of a hamster might seem so easy, but you'll prove it all wrong if you get the chance to take care of Tetsunosuke for a day.

"Don't even dare to break any of MY things or you'll end up as a Christmas decoration this coming December."

"No biggie." Seishiro walked inside the house.

With her evil plan in mind, Rinka carried the checklist along and left the house as she giggled at Seishiro's reply.

.:……:…;;…;;;….;;;;….;;

In the guest's room, Seishiro started looking for at least something to munch on. He looked up the cabinets but there wasn't any sign of food or anything palatable. He didn't know he was that gluttonous that he really did swipe-out every food in Rinka's kitchen. At one of his glances through the cupboard though, he saw a semi-opened box of cookies. He immediately grabbed it to check whether there was at least a cookie left for him to eat.

As he slowly tried to open it, he heard a strange noise from deep inside the box. He threw off the box and drew his sword in defense for whatever was going to come out of the mysterious cookie box!

After a few minutes of staring at the box, Seishiro had no choice but to open it again.

…

…

…

A hamster head pops out of the cookie box. It was Tetsunosuke after all. The blue-colored fur ball began munching on the last cookie in the box. This pissed the samurai boy off. He was hungry and he needed something to eat and the moment he finds something edible, it was being fed on by an annoying little hamster.

"Stupid little animal…" Seishiro mumbled repeatedly as if Tetsunosuke would understand what he was saying. Eventually the hamster didn't mind Seishiro instead, it finished the whole cookie. Seishiro got even more pissed when he saw the hamster pushing the crumbs to him as if teasing his hungry stomach..

"Why you little…" Seishiro ran after Tetsunosuke with such amazing speed. To his dismay, he wasn't amazing enough to catch up with the blue hamster. As he ran he tripped off over the folds of the carpet and bumped over a vase, which was all down into pieces at Seishiro's second glance.

He sat down and looked at the broken ornament that was scattered on the floor. He rushed over to Rinka's room to find glue. Though it was wrong to come in a girl's room without permission, he had no choice but to do so. He had to, or he's dead. He rummaged the dresser and he saw something that surprisingly made him blush a bit. He saw his picture at one of the drawers. Though it was a stolen shot, of which he was sleeping, he was somewhat touched. He began to admire his pose for a bit until Tetsunosuke jumped up at him making him fall over and make a total mess out of Rinka's room.

Seishiro took hold of his sword and ran after Tetsunosuke again. He was ultimately furious this time. He knocked-off a whole lot more of Rinka's things. Tetsunosuke continued running with his short yet fast paws. He bumped onto random things on every part of Rinka's house.

The samurai boy stopped for a bit. Time stopped as he gradually turned around to see the damage and mess he had done to Rinka's house. He then remembers Rinka's last words before she left the house, 'don't even dare to break any of my things…'

"Argh… damnit. Damned little rodent." He started cleaning-up his mess and started with Rinka's room. He fixed the bedcovers. He arranged the books in Rinka's table.

He stopped when noticed that Tetsunosuke was trying to catch his attention. "What now, blue mouse?"

Tetsunosuke carried the picture up his back. Seishiro blinked then gently held the picture with his left hand. He stared at it for a bit then placed it on its original location. After which, the two helped each other in cleaning the entire house.

.:……:…;;…;;;….;;;;….;;

Rinka went home carrying two bags of groceries. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the floors sparkling clean and the whole kitchen all tidy. Though, it broke her heart to see her favorite vase at it's worst condition, it was all obviously glued up. Rinka fumed along the room in search of the samurai boy.

She roamed around the house to find the person to blame for the ruined ornament. Then she passed by the guess room. There she saw Seishiro, sleeping. She was almost going to hit the sleeping boy in the face when he saw Tetsunosuke sleeping as well on top of Seishiro's dark strands.

"Gomen ne…" Seishiro mumbled in his sleep.

If the words of apology were said whole-heartedly, no one knows but Rinka sure was touched not only to see her house clean, or to hear Seishiro apologize but also because of the build-up of a new friendship between the samurai boy and the blue rodent.

END!

A/N: Wrote this for Malenne. Hope you liked it. ;


End file.
